


Hi...Do I know you?

by StarSync52



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: F/M, How do I even tag?, Human AU, M/M, adoption au, family au, how the sides met, i know this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Two families, two kids, one small world.OrHow the sides met and became friends





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is complete and utter trash, hope you enjoy!

Ivy and Sky were inseparable. They grew up in the same orphanage together. People would swear that they were brother and sister because they were so close. So the day that Sky got adopted was quite a sad parting. Ivy was nine and a half at the time, while Sky was nine.  
“You have to promise me something.”  
“Anything.”  
“Never forget where you came from, never forget the memories you made here. They make up who you are.”  
“Promise.”  
They shared a tight embrace, holding on to each other so tight, trying to imprint the memory of each other in their brains in case they ever met again. When they broke apart they were close to tears. But each their own small smile on their lips. Sky walked down the steps of the orphanage and gave one last look over his shoulder and a small wave to which Ivy returned.  
“Ready to go little prince?”  
“Uh-Huh.”  
“Come on let's go.”

As Sky watched the orphanage disappear from his view, he turned to his new family. The Sharps seamed nice enough. There was Roman, he seemed like the kind of father that would do anything for you if it meant that much. And then there was Logan, he looked like he could help with any amount of homework you had but also be quite supportive.   
“You alright there Sky?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Logan turned around to look at Sky. Roman was driving at the time.  
“Listen, it’s completely logical to feel sad about leaving. That friend of yours and you looked quite close.”  
“She was like the sister I never had.”  
“I can tell. Just remember you can tell us anything that’s bothering you okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“There’s our little prince.”  
‘Yeah’ Sky thought ‘I could get used to this family’.

~2 ½ years later~

“Get up children, time to get ready to meet your future parents!”  
All the children rushed to get dressed and then raced down the stairs to eat breakfast. Well, most of them.  
“Come on Ivy, hurry up!”  
“I’m coming! I’m coming!”  
Ivy had just turned 13. Her chance of getting adopted even slimmer but there was still a little hope left in her. Most of the kids in the orphanage saw her as an older sister and looked up to her while also asking her for advice.  
“Do you think I’ll get a home today, Ivy.”  
“Well, no one can really know for sure, but if you behave I think you’ll have a shot.”

The Westwood orphanage was different than most. None of the kids complained (well, most of the time), and instead of the parents meeting the kids one by one they stayed in a big playroom where the adults could interact with the kids. Ivy never really stayed in the main hub of things, she would sit in her corner and draw or possibly read. All the kids knew that if they needed anything they could go and ask her, but they usually left her to her own devices.

“So here we have the playroom, feel free to play with any of the children. If you see one you want to adopt please come find me. We’ll tell you when you have to go.”  
Ivy saw all the adults walk in. She didn’t really pay much attention to them though. She was too invested in her drawing.

~Patton’s POV~

It was kind of sad that he could only pick one child to bring home. They all looked so deserving. He scanned the room, taking in all that the kiddos were doing. Then one child caught his eye. She was sitting in the corner, it looked as though she was drawing something. She was a lot older than all the rest of the kids, somewhere between 12 and 14. He got his husbands attention and pointed her out to him.  
“Virgil.”  
“Yes Pat?”  
“See that girl in the corner?”  
“Yeah, do want to go over and talk to her?”  
“Yes. Do you want to come?”  
“Why not?”

He walked over to the girl with Virgil trailing behind.   
“Hey kiddo!”  
“Hmm? Oh…Hi?”  
“What’s your name? Mine’s Patton and my husband is Virgil.”  
“Oh, I’m Ivy.”  
She extended her hand and Patton shook it. Ivy didn’t really seem that fazed by the fact that she might be talking to her future parents.  
“What are you drawing?” Virgil had spoken up after a few moments of silence.  
“I don’t really know it’s just some random stuff that popped into my head. And I wanted to get it down before I forgot.”  
Patton looked over at Virgil, they shared a look of agreement before speaking.  
“Well, I think we’ve made our diction.”  
“I think so too Pat.”  
“I think that child will be very lucky to have you as parents.”  
“She will be if she’ll have us.”  
She looked up with a face of bewilderment.  
“You’re kidding, right? Of course!”  
Patton wasn’t expecting it but she leapt in for a hug with the two of them. And by the look on Virgil’s face, he wasn’t expecting the hug either. But they both melted into it.  
“Thank you for taking me.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chill summer Ivy is heading back to school. But a new kid is in town.

Another 3 years later~  
~Ivy’s POV~

Life with the Sanderson’s was different. For starters I had to get used to the house. It was quite large, I found out later this was because Patton’s parents had given it too him as a wedding gift. I also had to get used to the “onesie” parties. Every Friday night without fail all three of us would sit in the living room and watch movies while in onsies. Dad in his cat onsie, poppa in is bat onise and me in my fox onise.

Both of my dad’s were very supportive, always coming to my art shows at school and pushing towards my dreams. Summer had just finished and I was getting ready for a new year at school. My summer was pretty normal, went to visit my grandparents, did some drawing and also baked. It was the first day of school and with help of my dad I made cupcakes for my friends and any new students arriving (because I know scary that can be).  
“Come on Ivy, I’m dropping you off at school so hurry up!”  
“Coming poppa!”

~*~

“Welcome to a new year kids! I’m your homeroom teacher Mr. Sharp.”  
“Morning Mr. Sharp.” The whole class said in unison. When I heard that name something in the back of my mind began to tickle. Like I was trying to remember a memory but I couldn’t put my finger on it.  
“Now we have a new student joining us today, please welcome Sky Sharp. Could I have a volunteer to show him around the school?”  
That’s where I heard that name before! Sky was adopted by the Sharps. Wait, he said Sky! I shot my arm up in the air in hopes of getting to be his buddy.   
“Ah, thank you Ms?”  
“Ivy, Ivy Sanderson.”  
“Thank you. Sky please go sit next to Ivy.”  
I watched as Sky walked to the seat next to me. Man he really has no nerves. When he sat down I popped the question  
“Cupcake?”

~Sky’s POV~

“Come on my prince! Your going to be late for your new school is you don’t get up.”  
“Coming pops!”

~*~

I walked into my new classroom. Everyone was already talking with his or her friends from the year before. Now unlike most new students I wasn’t nervous, all my experience with acting on stage had put me in much worse situations than this.   
“Welcome to a new year kids!” My dad, Logan was starting class. “I’m your homeroom teacher Mr. Sharp.”  
The whole class turned to the front and said unison “Morning Mr. Sharp”   
“Now we have a new student joining us today, please welcome Sky Sharp. Could I have a volunteer to show him around the school?”  
I looked out over all the students and gave a little wave, and then out near the back by the window I saw a hand shot up.  
“Ah, thank you Ms?”  
“Ivy, Ivy Sanderson.”  
Wait Ivy? I’ve only known one person named Ivy in my life.  
“Thank you. Sky please go sit next to Ivy.”  
I walked down in between the seats with what I hoped was confidence. I plopped down in the chair next to her. I could see she had some kind of box on her desk. I was just about to say something when she asked  
“Cupcake?”  
I blinked a couple times before replying “Uhh, sure.” She handed me a cupcake cake with galaxy icing. “Wait, did you make this?”  
She blushed “Well my dad did help me a little with the base and my poppa helped me pick out the colour with the icing. Do you like it?”  
During her rambling I had taken a huge bite out of the cupcake. “Are you kidding? This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”  
“Thanks.”  
I swallowed the last bit of my cupcake before asking “Hey uh, I know this sounds a little crazy, but do I know you?”  
She laughed, “I sure hope you do considering I told you my name.”  
I gave a huff of amusement “No I mean have we met before, because you kind of remind me of a friend I had a long time ago. Her name was also Ivy.”  
She blinked twice before asking “Westwood Orphanage?”  
I nodded.  
“Sky!!!” she yelled. “Holy mother of cheesecake it has been too long, what is it 5 years? Look you have to come over to my house after school. Maybe our parents could meet up or something!”  
“Yes!! Look, I’ll text mine you text yours? Oh! Also can I have your number so we can keep in touch?”  
“Hell Yeah!”  
And so it was settled, Friday night, a party at Ivy’s place. We would get to hang out and our parents would get to know each other. The plan was in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little cupcakes! Sorry for not updating this story in like forever. I just had no ideas for it. But I'm back on track and ready to get this story done! Also if you read to the end of this you are an amazing person who needs love <3 <3.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you not tell from the title?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for not updating sooner. I was off on holiday and I also had a lot of school work. Also sorry for any mistakes in the story. Enjoy!

~Ivy’s POV~  
Friday, Sky and his parents were coming over tonight. I was really looking forward to it. I had only met one of his dads, and that’s only because he’s my homeroom teacher. I really do hope that our dads get along, only because if they don’t then we might not be able to hang out together again, but I might only be overreacting. I had told Sky at school what time he should come over. BING!  
“Ivy could you get the door? I’m busy in the kitchen and your poppa is in the backyard.”  
“Sure thing dad!”  
I was so excited, I couldn’t wait to meet Sky’s other dad. Apparently I know him from somewhere. But that’s almost impossible in my opinion.  
“Hey Sky, hey Mr. and Mr. Sharp.”  
“Sup Ivy, sweet place you got here.”  
“Thanks come on in! So Sky, please introduce me to your parents. I do know your dad, Mr. Sharp.”  
“Please Ivy, when off school grounds call me Logan.”  
“Okay.”  
“So Ivy, this is my pops, Roman Sharp.”  
My jaw drooped when he said that. THE Roman Sharp? The man who revolutionized the fashion industry with his use of theatrical inspiration? I am in flipping heaven!   
“It’s great to meet you Ivy, Sky tells me you are a huge fan of my work.”  
“Are you kidding me? I love your work! Your designs for the dress inspired by Wicked’s Glinda were amazing. I’ve always wanted to meet you! You inspired me to make some designs of my own, and now I’m rambling. He he, sorry.”  
“It’s no problem at all, I really do appreciate the support. And you might need to show me those designs of yours sometime.”  
I nodded my head furiously when he said that.  
“Ivy, Kiddo, what’s taking so long? I would really like to meet our guests at some point.”  
I turned around. My dad had come out of the kitchen and my poppa from the backyard.  
“Sorry dad, so this is my friend from the orphanage Sky Sharp.”  
“Well it’s great to meet you kiddo. I’m Patton, and this is Virgil.”  
I decided it was time for our dads to get to know each other.  
“Come on Sky, let’s leave the adults to do boring adult talk.”

~No One’s POV~

The four men watched their children leave before turning to look at each other.   
“Well I guess some introductions are in order, I’m Patton and this is my husband Virgil.”  
“Good to meet you.”  
“Well salutations, as you probably know I’m Logan and-”  
“And I am Roman.”  
“I was just getting to you sweetie.”  
“Well since our kids are off doing who knows what, why don’t we get to know each other?”

~Time skip because I have no ideas~

In case if you were wondering the men did get along great. That evening was spent having fun playing games from the Sanderson’s collection. Ivy and Sky did eventually get together (after their parents constantly set them up). Sky went on to directing the schools drama department and Ivy went on to take over Roman’s business when he retired. All in all they lived happily ever after. Cliché, I know, but how did you want me to end it? With all of them dying except one and they had to live in misery for the rest of their life? Didn’t think so. The end!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be 3 chapters, but I might change it to four. We'll see how we go.


End file.
